Horseland A vampire friendship
by ploting
Summary: After been invited at an international riding competition in Germany Molly is excited in meeting her pen-pal, Sunshine Polidory. What both pen-pals and their friends don't expect is the fact that aside from a competition they will have to go on an adventure which none of them ever expected to include vampires. Between them been Sunshine's own best friend. Crosso School for Vampires
1. Chapter 1 Pen-pals

**Author's note: Before we start I have to tell you that in my version, for whoever knows about the German-Italian animated series, The School for Little Vampires I made Sunshine's grandfather not so 'crazy' about vampires and trying always to prove that they exist. I decided to make him more careful when telling about this information so he isn't considered a nut crack on one side just a bit weird. **

**And since the series was made in Germany I decided that the event will happen there. I don't have anything about mentioning my country of Romania that is associated with Vampires but since the names are mostly in German in the English version, the action will happen in Bavaria-Germany, I consider a logical act for the action to take place either in a town between Germany and Austira, in my view anyways.  
**

* * *

_Pen-pals_

A Summer sunny days of July at Horseland was for many always a real blessing and a wonderful time to stay together as well as to ride together with the best friends and their horses. That is if it isn't the case of the days that where it was a boiling hot sun that been the case at the present moment. And not many liked that at all not even horses, but there will be good new very soon. At that moment most of the riders are in the stables tending to their horses.

"Boy this heat is worst then last year." Commented Zoe while grooming her horse Pepper.

"And it will not rain for at least 2 weeks." Chloe her sister commented while near Chilly her stallion.

"You know a small ride to the stream might help." Sara came.

"With the condition for the stream to not be dried up." Bailey the son of the owner said.

"I was near it yesterday, it doesn't seem so." Noni said smiling before Will came with 2 letters.

"Hey Will for whom are the letters." Molly asked while giving Calypso a carrot.

"They just arrived. The first one is an invitation for an international competition at a town near Munich in southern Germany more specifically in Bavaria." Will said tracking everyone's attention.

"A competition in Germany?" Chloe asked excited.

"Yeah in 3 weeks time, however departure will be in 4 day I just spoke with Bailey's parents." Will said and everyone got excited before turning to Molly.

"And Molly, this letter is for you." Will said handing over the letter to the Afro-American who immediately opened it and recognised the handwriting.

_Dear Molly_

_Hope this letter reached you at the same time as the invitation, had to write it near the post office in order to receive it alongside the invitation. Anyways when I heard that Horseland was invite I couldn't help but immediately get excited about it, at last meet you in person alongside your friends and you horses. I really do hope you will like the stay while in our town and by the way thank you for speaking with me via skype and sending me a photo last week since, you know how my grandfather is at times. I really am excited to present you to my friend Oskar as well and hopefully in the evening you might teach me somethings about riding. _

_I really am excited in meeting you, hope your flight will go smoothly._

_Your friend: Sunshine Polidori_

"From whom is the letter, Molly?" Alma asked before everyone turned to her.

"Do you remember when you told us about your pen-pal Alexander." Molly asked.

"Si, wasn't too long ago."

"Well after that I decided to also try the idea of a pen-pal, just before New Year I met a girl online through facebook. Her name is Sunshine Polidory and she lives in the town where the competition will be held." Molly said before showing them a photo of a girl their age with blond hair tied in 2 pig-tails wearing a white t-shirt with pink sleeves and a pink skirt.

"Amazing, with the competition we will all manage to meet her." Sara said excited.

"I know I can't wait for that, I even sent her a group photo last week with all of us. That was on her request on one side to recognise each of us and on the other for her grandfather to stay calm." Molly said.

"Her grandfather?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah, her parents are usually busy and so she stays with her grandfather, I saw him once on a skype conversation. He isn't a bad person, but he is sometimes a bit weird, he believes vampires are sometimes roaming the town at night."

"Vampires, how come?" Zoe asked.

"Well, her town is near an old abandoned castle on a mountain, near a lake giving everything a very creepy atmosphere at night. She sent me a picture once." Molly said looking in her pockets to find the picture with an old gothic like castle at night giving it to Sara before everyone went to look.

"Really looks creepy a bit." Sara commented.

"And he believes in this castle there is vampires?" Zoe asked unimpressed.

"I don't know for what reason he believes that, but Sunshine told me that he is always trying to take protective measures like putting garlic bulbs at the windows and having stakes nearby. He is considered a weird person in the town due to this belief but aside from that he is a very good person. Of course his granddaughter doesn't believe that vampires are real, but in all cases he doesn't mind anything bad." Molly explained.

"You know, I don't find this castle too creepy I mean it isn't a castle in Romania or more specifically in Transylvania, the land of Dracula." Bailey said trying to imitate the vampire.

"It is very unlikely for vampires to be there. They are not real." Noni said.

"Indeed." Molly giggled "But aside from that I really wish to meet her friend, Oskar."

"How is him?" Sara asked.

"Sunshine told me he is more of a mystery boy; she told me that he is usually a shy and sometimes an awkward character, but he is very kind and gentle. He goes to a boarding school near the town. He told Sunshine that because of the strict rules the school has he could only come out at night."

"Well, he will be in luck the shows we will have will be in the evenings he can't miss them." Will said.

"Really hope I will meet him. I don't know why he didn't want to make a photo of himself."

"Why not?" Noni asked.

"He said that he was too shy for that and would rather meet me personally."

"Oh come on he couldn't be that shy so he couldn't take a photo." Zoe said.

"Really wonder what the reason could be." Chloe commented.

* * *

In the park in a town near Munich, Sunshine was standing on a bench, like her namesake however she would rather prefer to be outside on a sunny day especially during summer; however the evenings were the best place where she could meet her best friend the mystery boy that always comes at night. He wore a blue shirt under a black vest a red tie, blue pants and black shoes having black messy hair, pale skin and dark eyes. One might say both are the total opposites, the boy coming out in the evenings representing night time while the girl represents day time.

"I really can't wait to meet my pen-pal from America; you do remember that I gave the name of the cat I found Molly." Sunshine said smiling showing the picture to Oskar.

"I am also excited in meeting her, as well as the others. I do have to admit that I had never tried riding a horse before." The boy said looking at the picture with everyone. Ever since Sunshine made a pen-pal in America and also asked for pictures for him to see, he learned the name of each rider and horse, he just hoped nothing will happen to them.

"I still wonder why you didn't want to send her a picture with you?" Sunshine asked.

"I am not quite very photogenic; you might say that my pictures that I take never capture me." Oskar said with a shy and stressed tone.

"In any case I do hope that you will come and greet them in the evening." Sunshine said smiling.

"I wouldn't miss that for anything, I just hope that I will be let to come."

"Why would that be a problem? You don't have hours in the evenings although I don't know why you decided to stay at school during summer."

"It was my decision Sunshine, but the program is very leisured during summer, it will be no problem coming I just hope that nothing unfortunate will happen during their stay here." Oskar said with a stressed look.

"Please what could happen here?" Sunshine said.

"If only you would know." Oskar said, he was never able to tell her some facts that people like her would consider it scary, like the fact that he lives in the castle at the mountain, and it was also his school where his uncle was the headmaster, and the fact that vampires are real and that he is actually, a vampire.

* * *

**Please leave reviews. Don't be shy in telling me that there are some grammer mistakes and spelling errors. I know there might a lot of them but I do hope you will enjoy the story. Updates now will come not too soon due to my school work. **

**PS: Sorry for not mentioning the action happening in Austria. For the Austrian readers, please don't resent me and take I have nothing against you, I mean no offense.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**Author****'s note:** This is the second chapter, hope that all of you will enjoy. And I hope that for everyone interested to watch the 2 series Horseland and School for Vampires head to those 2 sites to view both them:  
/ School for Vampires  
/Cartoon/Horseland

* * *

_Chapter 2 Meeting_

Three days later both the horses and the riders from Horseland were on the first flight that goes directly to Munich in Germany. The flight itself was in all cases uneventful but it took them 10 hours till they crossed the ocean to reach Europe. It wasn't for many the first time they went to Europe since some of them traveled once to France. After the plane landed however the riders and the horses have to take another ride by the road to reach their destination that is close to where Molly's pen-pal lives. The riding complex however interconnected 3 roads that lead to 3 other towns aside from the city of Munich the capital of the region. Many had expectation in what they will do in those 20 days aside from training for the competition that was in 15 days some made plans to ride in the surrounding country side and this was the most appetizing for Noni, for the Cherokee girl this was the first time she was in a foreign country that was outside the Americas.

"The country side is really wonderful, no wonder there are many stories that are happening in the black forest. I wonder how it is in other parts of Europe." She said.

"Is this the first time you went in a foreign country?" Asked Alma who was near her.

"It is, Germany is the first country I see outside the Americas and I can tell Europe is really different from what we have, it is smaller than the US but it is way more animated in culture and architecture." Noni said while looking outside.

"Too bad you weren't in France." Chloe said she was staying near her sister who admires the view, the other Stilton noticing a castle on a mountain in the distance.

"Hey Molly isn't that the castle your pen-pal Sunshine told you about?" Zoe asked pointing outside and the others started to look at the castle while the Afro-American pulled out the photo.

"It really is, from the distance during the day, it doesn't look too scary." Molly said.

"We might see it scary pretty soon, it is almost dark." Sara said noticing that the sun was settling.

"Really wonder if there is a vampire in that castle." Chloe said gesturing with her hands as if imitating one.

"Highly unlikely." Will said smiling while the bus was still going on the road. Behind them was the trailer where the horses were staying and were also admiring the countryside.

"Really can't wait to be outside." Sunburst said while admiring the view it was a perfect landscape for calming and relaxing walks around the forest, both in the evening and during the day.

"You are not the only one if I manage to get a bit outside I will be most happy." Aztec said the Mustang out of everyone was the main horse who just wanted outside and while all the horses were enjoying the view Calypso was the only one who on seeing the castle was concerned.

"Calypso, what's the matter you seem concerned." Button asked.

"I am fine it is just…." She started while peeking at the castle in the distance.

"You are not happy of meeting Molly's pen-pal?" Scarlet asked.

"It isn't that. How could I put it, I am not feeling too comfortable with that castle in the distance. I know I have seen castles before while in France but this one gives me a sense of something unpleasant."

"Please don't tell us you believe in that stuff that there is a vampire living in that castle." Pepper asked.

"Well no I don't believe in that, it is just I simply don't like the castle it seems it might hold something, unpleasant there."

"Well it surely has seen better days, by how it looks." Chilly said.

"Calypso, you don't need to worry about that old castle. It is only abandoned." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet is right Calypso there is nothing to be worried about that castle, besides we might never have to go around it." Scarlet said while the three mares looked back at the castle on the mountain, although they see it that it doesn't present much of a threat, it had somehow an eerie aura.

It took another hour till they reached their final destination, that of the stables where a woman with short black hair Wilhelmina Von Orenburg came to greet them before presenting the accommodation center where they will be staying. After that the girls immediately went with their horses to the stables to spend some while it was still light outside. Near the stables was a girl with a Prussian blue riding uniform that was checking inventory on her clipboard, Molly immediately recognized her from the photo.

"Sunshine?" Molly asked and the girl moved her view in her direction.

"Molly!" She said going to her. "It is so nice to meet you at last."

"Feeling is the same I didn't expected that you will be here."

"It is a summer job that I took, gives me some opportunity to ride as well. Don't want to lay low when meeting you or your friends from Horseland on one side and on the other I do love animals a lot." She said smiling.

"I can see that." Molly said before Sara, Noni and Alma arrived as well.

"Hey, you must be Sunshine?" Sara said.

"I am and you must be Sara, Nani and Alma. I managed to learn all you names and the names of your horses you will ride. Frau Wilhelmina gave me the list with all the riders that will participate in the show. It is really great that all of you are here." Sunshine said showing the list on her clipboard.

"Pleasure is all ours amiga." Alma said while tying the bridles to the wooden pole near the barn like the others.

"So, what would you like to do now, you are the first team to arrive and the place will be quite deserted for at least 2 days." Sunshine said.

"Would you like a ride on Calypso?" Molly said.

"Sure let me just finish checking the list. You can take her to the training arena I will come shortly."

"By the way where is your friend Oskar I really wish to meet your mystery boy."Molly asked.

"He will arrive soon." Before hearing a blitz came luckily all the horses were tied to the pole and they only got a neigh out.

"What was that blitz?" Noni asked.

"Grandpa." Sunshine said angrily at a short older man with a grey moustache wearing a long robe and a tall hat.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to do a momentum of the occasion. One picture is for a vampire's eternity." He said while taking the picture with everyone in it smiling. "And at least I didn't forget the leans cap this time."

"Good to know. What brings you here Mr. Polidory?" Sara asked.

"Oh just waiting for my granddaughter to finish, night time is not a good time to be alone on the road, one never knows what kind of creature with fangs could be outside at this time in the forest." He said.

"Like bears and wolves?" Noni asked.

"Them, together with some others whom I will not mention. By the way weren't there suppose to be other 2 girls and 2 boys?"

"Chloe and Zoe are taking their horses from the car they will arrive shortly alongside Will and Bailey." Molly said.

"Call me when they arrive, I want to take another photo with the group." Polidory said taking the camera to go in the direction of his car.

"Your grandfather Sunshine is a bit weird, but he is nice." Molly said.

"He is, the only thing that makes him weird is that he believes that vampires are in the castle."

"Yet is it true that in the castle lives a real vampire?" Sara asked.

"No, it is just an old castle, maybe he believes that there are vampires because there are lots of bats living inside. Plus even we have our weirdoes, probably emos and Goths that could make some acting as if they are vampires." Sunshine said.

"Surely that is the case." Noni said.

* * *

_In the meantime_

Oskar in his bat form was flying in the air towards the stables that in a sense weren't that close to his school that was also his home on one hand and on the other a vampire's promise was in all cases sacred plus he really wished to try how horse riding was. Ever since Sunshine took this summer job he went to visit her and saw her riding he thought that maybe this could be a good opportunity to try it and also meet her pen-pal from America. However he was partially discovered of where he was going, good thing they don't think he was going to meet up or watch the local vampire hunter's granddaughter riding horses.

"Ohh, can't believe Lady Kryptina find out about where I was going and put all of us yesterday to go flying all the way here. And yet it builds some strength in the muscles." Oskar said before finally seeing the stable complex, he immediately went behind a bush to turn to his normal form for him to enter inside without looking suspicion. He noticed the bus and the trailer for the horses with the Horseland logo on it, from what looks like it was the only one that arrived.

"Really wonder where they are now." He said before turning around and stumbled into a boy at the age of 13 who was carrying some bags fell to the ground. The boy is wearing a dark sleeved shirt with sleeves rolled up has tan skin, dark blue eyes and dark brown long hair.

"Oh my, I am sorry I haven't seen you." Oskar said.

"No worry is all right." The boy said calmly trying to take the bags up.

"Here let me help you." Oskar said taking 2 bags to help the boy.

"Are you a rider here?" Asked the boy.

"Actually I have a friend who is working here, she told me that her pen-pal will arrive today and I came to meet her and her friends." He explained.

"Oh you must be Sunshine's friend isn't it?"

"Yes that's me; my name is Oskar by the way." He said extending his hand to shake his.

"I'm Bailey I was also about to go meet Sunshine as well, but as you can see I am a bit weighted down." He said smiling.

"Those bags aren't all yours isn't it?" Oskar asked.

"No most of them belong to the girls; they are with their horses getting them to the stables while my dad and my cousin Will are talking with the administrator." Bailey said taking some other bags up.

"Maybe you would need a hand; I can help you with that if you want."

"Sure take some of those bags and follow me." Bailey said and Oskar complied taking some of the bags before another a blond boy the age of 15 came.

"Hey Bailey sorry it took long." He said.

"No worries Will, by the way this is Oskar, Sunshine's friend." Bailey said presenting the deathly pale boy.

"Nice to meet you Oskar." he said taking one bag he had before taking another 3.

"Pleasure is mine Will. Boy to whom those bags belong, is riding equipment so heavy?" Oskar complained.

"No it is not. Those bags belong to Chloe you will meet them soon alongside her sister Zoe." Will said explained while walking towards apartments. In the meantime Sunshine managed to finish all her work and was able to start riding for a bit inside the arena, Since she managed to ride and learn basics she was able to ride to trap without Molly having to hold the bridles she was of course staying in the arena nearby looking alongside her friends including the twins who just arrived.

"You know, looking in the distance the castle really looks creepy during the night." Zoe commented.

"No wonder you grandfather thinks there might be a vampire living in there if he leaved all his life in its shadow." Chloe said.

"I mostly don't mind paying attention to the castle, however I do admit that I agree with him, the night could really be spooky and who knows what kind of people move around, but there were mostly no incidents." She explained.

"Glad to hear, but you know I wonder how the castle is up close." Sara said making Calypso a bit nervous now.

"You might see soon, of course it is better during the day."

"It is funny that your grandfather thinks there is a vampire there since Romania is declared their realm." Alma said.

"It surely is, but I believe vampires there are as real as they are here, close to none, but of course I will not say that around you grandfather." Noni said.

"I am glad to hear that." Sunshine said.

* * *

In the meantime the 3 boys had managed to get all the bags inside the rooms the last ones that they had to bring were the ones destined for Will and Bailey. For the moment all 3 were taking a break before heading to meet up with the others.

"Those bags really were heavy." Oskar said sitting on a bed.

"I know the ones from Chloe and Zoe were the heaviest."

"But what do they got in there?"

"Better not to know Oskar." Bailey asked while his cousin was looking in the distance towards the castle.

"By the way Oskar, I wish to ask, what do you know about the castle in the mountain? Sunshine wrote to Molly that her grandfather believes a vampire lives in there." Will said, which made the boy stunned and to get stressed up on how to explain "However it is highly unlikely, but what do you know about it?" The boy inhaled in relief and started to think of what to say.

"Well the castle is primarily old, and with the vampire thing it is home to hundreds of bats."

"Bats don't attack if they are not provoked." Bailey said.

"B-but aside from that, around it there lives a giant wolf that I hear sometimes at night when I am going outside."

"A wolf?" Will asked confused.

"Well, yeah it is one who is a leader of an entire group, how is it called."

"A pack?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, a pack, which has its territory around the castle, and mostly comes out at night but in the rest things are usually fine if you don't get too close to the castle." Oskar explained with a bit of stress hoping they buy it.

"It isn't something we would do, especially if there is a whole wolf pack there." Will said.

"Glad to know." Oskar said in relief.

"By the way shouldn't we go and meet up with the rest." Bailey said.

"Yeah let's go." Oskar said and the boys left the room to go to the arena.

* * *

"You know Sunshine, I really wonder, why your friend wanted to stay at school during the summer vacation." Chloe asked while Sunshine dismounted.

"He didn't told me the reason actually." Sunshine said before noticing her friend in the distance with other 2 boys.

"Here, there he is." Sunshine said and the rest turned around to see Bailey and Will with a deathly paled boy around their age in the middle.

"Hey." He said shyly.

"Oskar I am glad you arrive." Sunshine said.

"I promised I would come and here I am." He said smiling not showing his teeth.

"Hey Oskar I am Molly." Said the afro-American before turning to the others " This is Sara, Alma, Noni and the twins Chloe and Zoe."

"Hey there." Sara said.

"Nice to meet you." Noni said.

"Pleasure, is all my." Oskar said smiling not paying attention to the horses that were looking at him.

"He seems like a nice boy." Scarlet said.

"Too bad he didn't ride before." Commented Chilly.

"It isn't as if he will ride on you Chilly." Calypso said.

"And yet it seems there is something….off about him." Pepper said while looking at him with suspicion.

"Pepper you say that to almost every time a new person no matter horse or human." Aztec said.

"I am telling you, there is something off about him. I mean I never saw a human with a skin as pale as his."

"She might have a point he does seem off." Chilli said.

"Come on you two, there is surely nothing to worry about him." Calypso said.

"Really, you who didn't liked the castle when we came here." Pepper said before Molly got Calypso by the bridle for Oskar to mount up, the once he was in the saddle he felt a weird experience that was totally new for him.

"You don't need to be scared Oskar, riding is very fun." Molly said.

"I don't say it isn't." Oskar said fixing the riding helmet on his head.

"First time on a horse?" Zoe asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I never got to ride until now, wasn't around big animals in general actually." Oskar said stressed a bit.

"It is the same for everyone who does it the first time, don't worry. You will get used to after you start." Will said before Molly made a sound for Calypso to go on pace around the arena while Oskar was holding the reins, although he didn't rode before he watched to see how he should do while on a horse. It took him only 5 minutes to get adjusted, and already is feeling very relaxed when on a horse and in a sense he started to enjoy it a lot remembering something he read about riding.

'_No wonder humans use them for therapy and riding competition, it is much more enjoying and relaxing._' He thought to himself, knowing that in the case of vampires they have to enjoy stuff like scaring animals, not that much riding horses.

"Got used to?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, really very enjoying and relaxing, then to what I am used to." He whispered the last part.

"So we heard you go to a boarding school nearby. How is it there?" Zoe asked.

"Ohh well, it's the usually stuff for every school mostly with the exception that rules are very strict, but me and my friend manage to pass the dullness of time in lots of ways." Oskar said with a stressed smile not wanting to tell in what ways.

"Wonderful, yet I wish to know why your skin is so pale. It looks like you don't go outside that much." Sara said making the boy stressed.

"Well, like I said the rules are usually strict, and we aren't that much allowed to go outside especially during the day. Not to mention that my skin is quite sensitive to sunlight, not enjoying it that much."

"Maybe, but you know a small tan wouldn't kill anyone." Chloe said smirking.

"It wouldn't." He said before whispering "_but some turn to ash._"

"Even with that I hope the school lets you in the weekend when the show starts." Sunshine said.

"We will be allowed and due to the fact that part of it is in the evening there will be no problem."

"I still don't know why they put it in the evening; they could put it in the afternoon." Noni said.

"I don't think there is something weird, I heard many competitions are holding in the evenings in Berlin, Munich or other cities when important riding competitions are held. By the way Sunshine how many people will there be?"

"From what I know many are from our town, alongside others from the surrounding."

"Probably, they put it in the evening for the spectators to arrive." Oskar said before hearing the clock sounding it meant it could be late in the evening but not too late for other people he knew to find out he is absent, the boy then pulled the reins to stop Calypso.

"Could you tell what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock, why?" Molly said looking at her watch.

"Nine o'clock, oh my, I will be late." Oskar said dismounting quickly and getting the helmet off.

"Hey but what is the problem?" Alma asked.

"I-it's the curfew, if I don't get there on time I am in trouble." Oskar said.

"Come on Oskar, it isn't as if you will be in boiling water with the head of your school." Molly said.

"Actually that's the main problem, the headmaster is my uncle." Oskar said in a panic jumping the fence before running as fast as he could to the exit.

"His uncle is the headmaster of the school?" Molly asked.

"He never told me that, well actually I never asked him, he told me once however that he lives with his uncle and is afraid to not disappoint him. He isn't speaking too much about his uncle actually." Sunshine said.

"By how he ran away I guess that having his uncle as the headmaster of one of the strictest boarding schools, he must be afraid of him or something." Zoe said.

"Who wouldn't be." Bailey said shivering a bit not wanting to imagine their relationship.

"Come on I am sure his uncle couldn't be that bad. I mean no one has a heart made of stone." Sara said not knowing that Oskar had eavesdropped on them and he was feeling in a sense bad all of them are nice people and friends with Sunshine which makes them indirectly his friends as well, the only thing he could do is to try to prevent something happening to them or their horses. He immediately turned into a bat ready to leave before noticing a stack of brochures on riding and immediately took one alongside a pamphlet about the competition and immediately flew away, passing the group just after they lead their horses in the stables. That ones that were out were Will and Zoe who noticed him in a bat form.

"Sure lots of bats here." Will said.

"Ohh, I don't like bats." Zoe said.

"Well I better leave, see you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Sunshine." Molly said while the local girl left and the group was preparing to go for night of sleep. Inside the barn the horses were also prepared for the night.

"At last we can sleep." Pepper said ready to go to sleep before Chili felt a slight smell coming a window and he noticed a stash of garlic hanging.

"It seems Sunshine's grandfather left us a souvenir." Chili said not very happy.

"Boy, he really thinks vampires are around." Aztec said.

"If they do exist a small kick and they should run away." Chili said in a confident manner.

* * *

_In the meantime_

Oskar had flew all the way to the castle without any interruption reaching the courtyard he immediately turned back to his normal form and hide both the brochure and pamphlet in his coat. He was in all senses tired from the flying he had done thus far.

"Oh, really was tiring all the flying but at least no one saw I was gone." Oskar said resting for a bit.

"Oskar, where have you been?" The teenage vampire turned around to meet eye to eye with one of his teachers Lady Kryptina and she wasn't alone his friend Gothetta Gothetticus was behind her tending to her plants noticing the situation.

"Just, evening flying Lady Kryptina." Oskar said stressed.

"Hmm, from how you look it is almost like you had made a flapping marathon. Were you again at the stables?" Lady Kryptina asked with a smile.

"It became like a happy place."

"Well from what I can tell flying there and back is really a wonderful distance for a flapping marathon, as for the horses, a small race to beat their speed limit is also a wonderful exercise. Keep it on." She said before leaving while the boy exhaled in relief.

"So, care to tell what the reason was for your leave Oskar?" Gothetta asked.

"Just wanting to look how things are there."

"Please, Oskar I know you are visiting you mortal friend Sunshine in the evenings at work there, plus I never saw you scaring horses when I went to see where are you going." She said.

"Ohh right I admit that." He said walking inside.

"But in my defense I am looking forward to see the horse riding show." He said taking out the pamphlet to look in it.

"I heard it will be great, show jumping, cross-country race, obstacle race, dressage. I heard from uncle that those events were very popular during his younger days." Oskar said.

"I don't say they might not be, however I did noticed that there might be another reason for it." The vampire girl said pulling out a picture with the whole group from Horseland.

"Sunshine's pen-pal and her friends, you probably went there to meet them."

"Oh, ok that is also a reason. But listen all of them are nice people besides their horses are wonderful when Molly let me rode on one I felt very relaxed it is no wonder they use them as a therapy sometimes for both socialization as well as other things, besides they will only stay here for 20 days."

"Ohhh, listen Oskar the only thing I am trying to tell you is only to be careful, my only concern is only with Polidori's granddaughter as for her pen-pal and the others I have no concern, except for the possibility to somehow they by any chance discover what you are." Gothetta said.

"No they will not suspect a thing at all, everything will be fine. Aside from that I am more afraid for the horses."

"Oskar, nothing will happen to them, or their riders the only way for that to happen is only if someone else might try to harm them, or if something unexpected will be set up." She said.

In the meantime in the office of the headmaster, Count Alaric von Horrificus a tall, slim vampire with sharp facial features, long brown hair and moustache wearing a long trench coat and top hat was looking through the mail. Even for a vampire, administrative and organization of paper work was always dull activity the letters were coming a variety of ways, some of them were normal letters, but sometimes there were case that of others that happen to be much more interesting. But for the moment it didn't seemed so.

"The dullness of doing paper work, what an activity." Said the count said before the Professor Oxblood who had a big resemblance to count Orlock from Nosferatu came in.

"Ahh professor, what might be the pleasure?" The count said.

"I only came to see how things are, your lordship." Said Oxblood.

"For the moment nothing too important." Said the count before noticing a red envelope under the papers, the blood red wax seal showed it was from the ministry of vampire education or more specifically from Dr. Ironfang.

"Hmm." The count said rubbing his moustache before opening the letter to read and it was something he didn't expected.

"What might be the problem?"

"It seems Dr. Ironfang had convinced the Vampire Council that human events should be used by vampire schools to teach the students the art of scaring humans." The count said not too excited.

"We need to know what kind of human event we could use." The professor said.

"Problem is that today, humans are very hard to scare. Not to mention the fact that despite our efforts the students don't seem too great at this subject on one side. On the other we need to find what kind of competition to use." Said the count thinking while looking in the horizon where aside from the town he could see far in the distance the stable complex.

"Hmm, bring Lady Kryptina, I believe a small field trip at the stables tomorrow for a little practice will do for now, scaring some of the horses and then probably whoever comes out will do for when the test must come." Said the count before moving towards the door with Oxblood, before even touching the handler the door opened and the janitor of the school, Lenny came in with another letter.

"Your fangliness we got another letter."

"Not now Lenny put it on my desk." He ordered and Lenny obeyed however when the door closed Lenny looked at the letter with concern. The envelope of this letter was black sealed with black wax with the insignia of the council, in the vampire world this kind of letter with either red or black envelope, if the seal on it was black it meant one thing, a warning. But even with that concern he didn't wanted to disobey count von Horrificus so he placed the letter on a small pile of white paper in the middle of the desk so it will be catching to the eye and the count would notice immediately.

"Oh I wonder what bad thing could come." Lenny said he been the only one between the grownups knowing about Oskar's human friendships he will surely have to inform him after the content of the letter will be known, especially if it will be a danger for either Sunshine or that team from America.

* * *

**Author's note:** Chapter 3 will come out, eventually, when I will have enough time to write. And the characters in the School for Vampires are the same age as the team from Horseland including Sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery and Field Trip

_Chapter 3 Discovery and Field trip_

The first day of training for the riders from Horseland and for the moment things went pretty well, after a light breakfast they all started their training session while Sunshine was either working at the stables or watching them during her breaks. Up until now spirits are very high and nothing was unusual. As for the training Sara with Scarlet were for the race, Zoe and Noni with their horses are for cross-country, Chloe dressage alongside Molly, Alma and Bailey while Will was supervising them and was also for the cross-country.

"Things go very well for the moment." Sunshine said while watching from outside the arena.

"Better use this place while it is deserted. By the way who will be the next school that will come?" Bailey asked while Sunshine looked on her clipboard.

"Well tomorrow there will be a team from France and from tomorrow in 3 days there will be another from America Stanhope Academy."

"Terrific." Bailey murmured not too fond.

"Oh I remember it is your rival. Are the riders bad at character?"

"Some of them are show offs Sunshine, not all of them but there are some with mala sangre." Alma said already thinking of someone.

"You need to know them anyways and you will see." Bailey said.

"Anyways, where might be Oskar? Don't tell me he has classes today?" Zoe asked.

"I never knew why he always goes outside at night." Sunshine said.

"I wonder why, in a sense he might hide something."

"Come on Zoe, he might have work to do around his school, especially if his uncle is the headmaster. Really wonder how his uncle is?" Sara said.

"I hope I don't meet him in my case."

"Come on Bailey he surely isn't some sort of monster with claws at his hands and large fangs." Molly said.

* * *

_In the evening_

In the evening at the secret school in the castle on top of the mountain the students started to wake up. Deep inside in the catacombs 5 coffins and a stroller with a handful of ashes, Lenny walking inside with a gong he rang for all to wake up.

"Wake up my little and not so little vampires? The night is here and I have prepared a special meal for all of you." Said the vampire butler.

One by one each coffin was starting to open and the little vampires started to come out, the first been Oskar, the second was the vampire girl Gothetta followed by Leechy the brainy student who still wore his attire followed by Stoker who wore a stereotypical attire with cape followed by Kloth who was now 10 years old.

"Nothing is better than a good day of sleep." Oskar said.

"I concur with you Oskar, after a good sleep one should appreciate the night time to the full." Leechy said stretching himself.

"Ohh please as if you will be real creatures of the night. When I graduate I can't wait to plunge my fangs into a human." Stoker said before biting a raw tomato causing Oskar to faint, he suffering from an acute case of fear of blood or hemophobia.

"Knock it off Stoker; it wasn't funny even the first time." Gothetta said before helping Oskar to come back to his senses and then went to the dining table, they all talked during that time what they will do after classes that during summer were very few the first one been with professor Oxblood who arrived.

"OK children today's class we will do something very special. You will perfect the technique of blending in with the shadows; since all of you are close to become part of our ranks. For the course of one class you will move around town trying to avoid been seen by humans." Professor Oxblood said smiling.

The students had cheered and after finishing their breakfast and gathered their stuff and went to the courtyard ready to go. They immediately turned to their bat forms and went in the direction of the town.

* * *

_In the meantime_

After their training session all the team went around their business Sunshine had of course showed them the places around her town, everything was very peaceful and tranquil at night, of course if it wasn't for the castle nothing would be so spooky. But aside from that everything was fine, of course after the tour of the town in the evening Sunshine went home and so did some others. Aside from Bailey and Sara who still wanted to go around for an hour.

"You know we should be envious that we don't have castles back home." Bailey said in the park while looking at the structure in the distance.

"Yeah, however I might prefer a castle that isn't so spooky." Sara said before looking at her watch. "Maybe we should try to head back to the stables it's getting late."

"Agreed." Bailey said and started to walk towards the exit of the park.

* * *

"Now students for the course of one class you will move around town in the shadows trying to avoid been seen by humans." Oxblood said and all the vampires dispersed. Leechy went near a computer store that happened to be opened and stayed in the shadows with only a dim light catching his face. Oskar was with Klot who was still young and needed assistance.

"Down here on this alley, it looks like a perfect spot to be in the shadows." Oskar said.

"Ok Oskar." Klot said with a smile following him, once they touched the ground they turned back to their normal forms and stayed in the shadows.

Stoker on the other hand went to a part of town where he was staying for a time before starting to move around the shadows however he didn't noticed stepping on the tail of a stray cat the let out a loud noise before running away.

Gothetta was the last one who tried and went near a newspaper stand where the lights were flickering and stayed there till she noticed 2 humans, looking at them closely she noticed that the 2 were from the group of people shown in the picture Sunshine gave Oskar. She immediately went much deeper in the shadows when they were too close to her but she could still hear them talking.

"In a sense I really wished to have a castle in the surroundings of Horseland. Surely there are lots of riders who went near them here in Europe." The boy said.

"I admit that Bailey, too bad however that Oskar told us we couldn't go near it because of the pack of wolves that likes to roam around at night." The girl said.

"Bailey." The vampire girl said noting the name in her head.

"And yet Sara, it would be nice to at least go near it during the day with the group I don't think that wolves would mind during daytime and the bats wouldn't come out then."

"I wonder how many bats might live inside the castle." Sara said while walking on the road.

"Intelligent and with a working minds, it seems those mortals know what a nice place means and at what time to come without been in danger." Gothetta said with a smile.

A few minute later when the exercise was finished, the students went near the town exit ready to go back to the castle with notes about their work. But they weren't the only ones who were about to leave. However nearby Sara and Bailey were walking.

"Now I really need to go sleep." Bailey said.

"Me too." Sara said before noticing someone walking across the street.

"Bailey look, it's Oskar." She pointed with her finger at the boy who seemed to look around, trying to not look suspicious and to not be seen something that brought questions for them.

"What is he doing?" the girl asked before the boy moved forward.

"Let's follow him quietly." Bailey said while he and Sara moved in the shadows as well, they followed him till they noticed him meeting a girl with deathly pale face and red hair in a wolftail style, with a long 2 part dress like a vampire talking with him.

"It must be a friend from school." Sara said however Bailey who watched with interest the strange girl, he noticed something off in a window of a closed store.

"Sara…..look at the window." The boy said and the blond looked at the window that was behind the 2 of them.

"They don't have a reflection?" Whispered Sara shocked before another boy in a stereotypical vampire attire came with something red at its mouth that made Oskar faint.

"Stoker! Not funny." Said the pale girl.

"It's just a tomato." He said eating the rest of the vegetable before Oskar managed to come back to the world before something else happened, all 3 of them jumped and turned to bats and flew away.

"No reflection, turning to bats. Could this mean that…." Sara started in shock.

"They are real vampires. We must tell the others." Bailey said.

"Wait, they might not believe us if we tell them."

"Sara we have to I mean Oskar might be dangerous."

"Maybe, but just telling them wouldn't do. we must find a better way."

"What would you suggest?"

"Oskar is mostly speaking with Sunshine isn't he? What we could do is tell her that we want to speak with him."

"Do you think it is the best?" Bailey asked.

"Even a vampire must explain himself besides I don't think he will go anywhere if we tell him we know his secret."

"All right, but I will have a bulb of garlic nearby. I really wonder what Sunshine will think if she finds out about this." Bailey said before the 2 of them went in the direction of the stables.

* * *

"All right, it was a good night for most of you. Learn from what worked for you and what didn't." Oxblood said before all the students went in their business before the next class with Lady Kryptina. In that time Oskar went to look over the brochure and pamphlet he took the day before Gothetta came.

"Looking forward to the riding show?"

"Yeah, I really do plan to visit them when I can." Oskar said.

"I saw 2 of them in the place where I stayed in the shadows. I do have to admit they look more intelligent than Polidory. However I hope you wouldn't get a crush for one of the girls since one is enough."

"Who say I will get a crush on them?" Oskar said before Count Alaric von Horrificus with his top hat, dark coat and cane in hand arrived as he was coming he overheard the conversation and took the brochure and pamphlet.

"Students, I seem to recall that all human literature must be inspected before reading." Said the count and the 2 started to rub their heads on what excuse to say.

"It is just current events uncle it isn't something out of ordinary." Oskar said before the count looked through the brochure.

"Hmm, horse riding show, so that's why you went to the stables Oskar. Looking forward to watch the show?" Said the count.

"Well uncle I got interested, plus I saw in a night 2 riding horses and it seem, enjoying." Oskar said.

"I see, well then Oskar you shall go there very soon enough, however next time when you see your equine friends, it will be much closer, and not in the sense of just watching." Said the count walking away towards his office leaving his nephew gulping, already feeling a very big knot in his stomach.

The next day at the stables things started again very normally, however Bailey and Sara decided to keep for the moment the information a secret between themselves till things will be clarified when Oskar is able to come around. The activity was the same as always for the most part of the day, however when it came for Sunshine's shift to be over, Sara and Bailey went to her immediately at the supply deposit.

"Oh, Sara, Bailey what might be the reason coming?" The girl asked after giving the clipboard to her boss.

"We wish to know if Oskar might come today or tomorrow." Sara said.

"Is there a problem?" She asked worried.

"No, no the two of us met him last night after you left but weren't able to speak with him regarding something, and we wish to know if you know might anything." Bailey said.

"Well, last evening when I saw him before I went to bed, he told me that he wouldn't be able to come today."

"Ohh, that's too bad." Sara said disappointed.

"But he will come tomorrow in the evening at the stables for sure." Sunshine said preparing her riding equipment.

"Glad to know that, and if he comes by your house today, tell him we wish to speak with him when he comes tomorrow and we wish to know if he could stay a bit longer." Bailey said.

"Sure, no problem." Sunshine said smiling before the 2 left her to prepare to ride for a bit.

"I really wonder if he will come." Bailey said.

"He must come; we have to know what is going on." Sara said.

* * *

_In the evening_

The students at the school had woken up as usual in the evening after having breakfast they all were prepared to for another night of studying; however Oskar after having his pamphlet and brochure taken and not given back he felt that something was up and he wasn't feeling so great about that. Because of this he asked Lenny to tell him if his uncle is preparing something. The only thing Lenny was able to tell him was the fact that the teachers planed a field trip but he couldn't tell where it will be.

"You don't need to worry Oskar it is doubtful the teachers prepared something on the kids from America or their horses."

"I know but in a sense something tells me that something will come. You just know how my uncle is."

"The only thing to happen is for a horse to be stolen and be cooked. It is however doubtful."

"In my case I am glad that you grew fond of the horses. I once managed to escape from an awkward situation when I had my body by riding a horse, years ago." Ashley von Goulfangs who was a great pile of ashes due to once been exposed to the sun.

"You had an awkward situation Ashley?" Klot asked.

"Ohh, even great vampires have their awkward moments Klot." He said before turning to Oskar. "In any case liking a horse also attracts ladies when you grow up, no matter if they are or aren't vampire horses." Out from nowhere came Stoker with an excitement announcement.

"I have news, the teachers want to us to go on a fieldtrip to the ranch in an hour."

"What for?" Oskar said.

"Nearby the best insects come out and we are able to catch them. And also I got the opportunity to give those pony lovers a scare of a lifetime after I make some havoc in the stables." Stoker said however many rolled their eyes knowing he was just bluffing, however Oskar immediately got concerned and had a look of dread. He in a sense doesn't want his new human friends to see the bad in them, although they don't know he is a vampire and don't believe in them. Immediately one thought came to mind 'protect the horses and riders', especially those from Horseland, without a second though he burst out from the room to go outside to change to bat form and to fly towards the ranch to arrive there on a good time. Just in that moment Lady Kryptina arrived to tell all the news.

"Children I want to tell that in an hour we will go to the stables on a field trip to learn how to attract insects." She started before seeing 5 students present.

"Where is Oskar?"

"Lady Kryptina, Stoker told us about the field trip you discussed with the count and professor Oxblood and he." Leechy started.

"Got a head start for his new happy place." Klot said.

"Well, I have to tell that his new 'happy place' is a bit odd I just wish that he will not turn too fond for the horses there, since they could also be a source of good blood when you are really interested in it. But in any case we will leave in half an hour be ready."

"Oskar surely needs to revise his happy places." Ashley said.

"Wonder if our pony lover knows that a horse is a great vampire's feast when you grow up." Stoker said with a smirk.

Inside the stables where the horses from Horseland were sleeping, things went as normal as possible however there was a big throb coming from the roof which woke up Chilly and Calypso.

"Huh, did you heard that throb from the rooftop?" The grey Dutch Warmblood asked.

"Maybe it was a bird." Pepper groaned not liking been woken up before inside came a small bat through the opened window that overlooked the garlic, the small bat however managed to slowly avoid it.

"What is that bat doing here?" Aztec asked.

"Well that was the easy part." They heard the bat say and Calypso recognized the voice alongside Scarlet, Button, Aztec, Jimber and Sunburst.

"Wait this voice sounds familiar." Aztec said before to everyone shock the bat turned to…

"Oskar!" Calypso said shocked.

"He is a vampire!" Chilly said stunned.

"All right now the harder part." He said to himself going in the supply room to get a pair of gloves to take one of the garlic bindings while holding his breath to put it on the door, before checking all the windows so that no one would dare to enter leaving only his window to go outside during this time the horses were watching.

"What is he doing?" Asked Button.

"It seems as if he wants to prevent someone from entering." Scarlet said.

"Someone from entering or from exiting, I am telling you if he is coming near I will heat his so he would lose a fang." Pepper said while looking at his with suspicion before he was finished.

"Phew, now no other vampire will enter now to harm any of you at least till the fieldtrip is over." Oskar said resting on a hay stack.

"No other, what are you talking about?" Aztec asked.

"You surely went a bit overboard now Oskar." Said another voice and there was a girl near the window with his head upside down.

"Sorry Gothetta it is just that I am, you know." Oskar said to the girl.

"Listen Oskar I saw 2 of the riders and to be honest no one is interested in harming them or their horses on one hand and on the other you know that Stoker is only boasting himself up that he will upset the horses before scaring the riders." The girl said.

"Maybe, still when did you arrived?"

"Everyone is near the arena on the right waiting, of course Lady Kryptina wanted to gather some things from around to teach us how to gather the insects. So you should better come now." Gothetta said before turning to a bat and Oskar followed suit before the horses on the right side from the window. Scarlet, Calypso, Button, Sunburst and Aztec went to look through the windows to see all 5 kids with deathly pale face and fangs each however was different and the first one to speak was one dressed in stereotypical vampire attire.

"Look who coming, the pony lover. Having any fun?" Stoker said with an evil smirk.

"Stop it Stoker." Oskar said annoyed.

"Oh please you said you go scare horses but in reality you only watch them, they were only scare when you were a bat. But in other cases you only look at them." Stoker said angering Oskar even more almost wanting to jump on him.

"What a brat he is." Aztec said.

"All right let's stop now." Gothetta said placing herself between them before lady Kryptina arrived.

"Pony lover." Stoker said before all turned to her while the horses turned back inside.

"So what's the situation?" Jimber asked.

"Well from what it seems Oskar isn't actually bad, but he is always made fun of by one who dresses as the stereotypical vampire." Scarlet said.

"As for the others they don't seem bad at all, except the one who teases him." Calypso said.

"Maybe for now they are not bad, but who knows what will come out next with him." Pepper said now fully distrustful.

"Pepper in a sense he just came here to prevent bad vampires from entering to disturb us, he didn't wanted to harm us." Sunburst said.

"And now I am glad he did that, yet who knows what will come out next." Chilly said.

"I tell you only one thing, if little fangs there harm Zoe, he is in big trouble with me." Pepper said determined, now having the thought of exposing him to their riders when he will come by. The vampires stayed at the stables for at least an hour time in which Stoker had managed to scare the horses from a nearby stable as for Oskar and the others did as they were told by lady Kryptina while the horses watched and they could see that Oskar wasn't that fond of some things, that however didn't changed Pepper's thought of exposing him. When Lady Kryptina let the students gather the bugs however, she sneaked inside the office of the owner to get a copy of the list of the riders that have to arrive and the ones that already did arrived. After the exercise the students returned to the school where the headmaster was waiting and vampire woman presented the list, one thing to know however Oskar noticed something is off and he immediately went to Lenny to tell him what is going on luckily he wasn't too far away, he was in the courtyard with his vampire teddy bear.

"Lenny do you know what was programmed by my uncle?" Oskar asked and the janitor swings his pointing finger to come closer.

"The count master Oskar had received a letter from the vampire council; Dr. Ironfang proposed that human events to be used as exercise to scare people, each student will be given one night to scare." He explained making the young student concerned.

"Do you know which even it will be used or who will be the first?" Oskar asked.

"It will be the riding show, in the time before the show will start and while the riding schools are gathering."

"Horseland is the first one that arrived." Oskar said.

"You don't need to worry the exercise is on while the riding teams are gathering there is time for another team to come, but you know how doctor Ironfang wants immediate results. As for the selection it will be by drawings straw from the smallest to the biggest."

"I see, thanks Lenny." Oskar said.

"Any time." He said while the boy went back to the group and the count alongside the teachers arrived.

"Gather around class we have an announcement to make." The count started.

"What might be the announcement sir?" Leechy asked.

"As you have to know doctor Ironfang had convinced the vampire council to use human events as exercise to scare people as well as to hunt." Oxblood said and the kids immediately got excited all except Oskar who only by thinking about hunting and he was turning sick.

"Of course it will not include biting, only scaring." Oxblood said and Stoker was disappointed.

"But aside from that each student will be given a night to scare and the event that will be used shall be the horse riding show." The count said presenting the pamphlet and the brochure he confiscated from Oskar who got more nervous.

"As from what I was told one team from America just arrived and but others will come very soon. Each student will have to scare one or more member from each of the teams." The count said.

"The selection will be done by drawing the straws one lucky straw will give the one the opportunity to scare the team that just arrived?" Lady Kryptina said before Oskar raised his hand.

"Ahh, what happens if we couldn't scare the team?"

"He must scare that team after the others, and if he or she doesn't scare it he will be severely sanction with suspension. If it was by Ironfang he might be kicked out of school of course" The count said and Oskar gulped before Lady Kryptina pulled out the straws.

"Now children all of you must pull out a straw to see who will be the one to scare." She said and immediately the students went there Oskar wanting to be the last not wanting to scare the team that just arrived decided to pull the first to pull the longest straw while Gothetta got the second largest Leechy middle, Klot smallest and Stoker pre last.

"Well Gothetta I believe I will be the last." Oskar said.

"Wait till we are announced." Said the vampire girl.

"Well then let's see the straws." Lady Kryptina said and each student presented their straws for the count to inspect them.

"Hmm, you drew well, I am only hoping that all of you will do well." The count said before noticing the long straw and who was holding it.

"Well Oskar that is unexpected." The count said.

"Sorry for that uncle it seems I will be..."

"You will be the first to scare." He announced making Oskar shocked.

"F-f-first?"

"Yes, you have the longest straw so you will the one who will scare that team from America, what was the name, oh yes, Horseland." The count announced making the nephew to get a sense of dread now, there is no way he is mentally able to scare them, he must make sure he will do it another time when he will have the nerve for it, unlickly this will be of course, he has to scare team that will come later. He has to meet them tomorrow to make sure they wouldn't be present.

* * *

**Author's note: I have to say that this might not be the best of my stories but I hope that you will enjoy it in a way or the other and if you want to watch again both Horseland and see how it is School for Vampires here is the site. And by the way sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

**And please do leave comments and reviews I really wish to know what is your view of the story thus far.**

/Cartoon/Horseland  
/Cartoon/ School for Vampires


	4. Chapter 4 Confession

_Chapter 4 Confession_

Sara wasn't usually a very nervous girl when it came to riding however after what she had saw last night she was a bit nervous on how things will work out, and she wasn't alone Bailey had went to Sunshine's grandfather to take at least a bulb of garlic just in case. Both decided to keep the information they have a secret till they will receive some explanations and so they decided to not tell their friends yet.

"So you and Bailey saw Oskar meeting another girl doing something off?" Noni asked.

"Yeah, we don't know actually what the thing was it sounded odd and maybe you 3 could be around to ask him what it was." Sara said.

"Shouldn't we tell Sunshine about this?" Molly asked while grooming Calypso.

"Better not for now, we don't want for her to jump to who knows what kind of conclusions. Better be cautious, let him explain everything and then tell her. So will you all come to ask him?"

"No problema, however I really wonder what odd thing he could keep as secret." Alma said.

"Wonderful, and by the way do you know when he will come?" Sara asked.

"Sunshine told us he will come today, or more precisely this evening." Molly said.

"Sure he will." Sara whispered in a sense not knowing what to think she in a sense hoped they only imagined things.

"Of course Chloe and Zoe told us that they will go to sleep then so they might not come." Noni said.

"Wouldn't be a problem." Sara said before Will entered.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Will." They said in unison before the boy looked around for his cousin.

"Where is Bailey?"

"He went to town but said he will arrive shortly." Sara said.

"Hope it wouldn't take long."

* * *

In the meantime Bailey went to Sunshine's house, it wasn't too hard to find it since he it was the house that was outside of town with a large courtyard and with a fence that had the tops shape as crosses. The boy went tied Aztec nearby before entering in the courtyard before knocking at the door and the older man opened he was now dressed with a pink sweater.

"Ahh you must be one of the boys from Horseland what bring you here young man?" Asked Paulos.

"Ahh nothing too important can I speak with you for a moment inside." Bailey said with stress making the older man a bit suspicious.

"Sure come inside." He said allowing the boy to enter and of course he noticed the slight smell of garlic and the walls been covered with a wallpaper with garlic symbols, they both went in the living room where the older man had a desk with a typewriter.

"Now young man what do you wanted to speak with me?"

"I heard from Sunshine that you are expert in vampires and other supernatural stuff like that." Bailey started trying now to make up a story.

"Vampirologist and expert in destroying the supernatural. But why are asking have you seen something?" He asked looking at him intensively.

"Well you see Mr. Polydory. We boarded our plane that had to bring us here during the night but before that, in the airport I saw a strange women with pale skin that while passing by a mirror she didn't had a reflection." Bailey explained making the older man to look more interested.

"So you say you might have seen a vampire?" He asked and Bailey went near him.

"Can we keep this between the 2 of us because I don't know if other will believe me but I can tell you, yes I believe that is what she was." Bailey said before noticing the man opening a drawer that had 3 wooden stakes in it.

"And did she board the same flight as your did to get here?"

"W-well, no she went on a flight for Stockholm." Bailey said and the man closed the wardrobe.

"What a pity, but in any case, an acquaintance of mine will keep watch for this strange woman you told me about." Said Mr. Polidory.

"Glad to know." Bailey said. "But even with that you said that there might be a vampire living in the castle and if that is true I wish to ask if you can give me a bulb of garlic for any kind of unwanted visitors to keep in my pocket."

"You can take as many as you want from here, I have an endless supply." Polidory said smiling leading him to the kitchen where the teen took a small bulb from the table.

"Oh young man, that single bulb wouldn't have much effect." Paulus said turning to a garlic binding.

"You need a full binding to keep them away."

"Well I might put that in the stables where our horses stay, but in my case I need one." Bailey said.

"I also put some bulbs at the windows there, but better safe than sorry." He said giving a binding.

"With all due respect sir in my case I need only a bulb, I can't walk around with a full binding, no offense." Bailey said.

"Like I said, better safe than sorry." Paulus said before thinking for a bit. "Yet I might have something that will fit your desire." He went to the fridge and took a bag inside there were some wild garlic bulbs, each in a plastic bag.

"Those wild garlic bulbs are a bit old, but the smell they emanate is powerful to drive away one leach of the night for miles, been gathered during a full moon." He said handing him one.

"Thanks, it is exactly what I need." Bailey said before asking.

"However can I ask, what happens if a vampire touches a garlic bulb?"

"The smell official repels the beast, but when they touch it their skin is burning as if they touched a red hot iron or like when a man holds its hand above a fire. Of course a much greater effect happens is if they touch holy water."

"And if they eat one, of course I don't think that happens."

"They choke to death, that is the main reason why I put garlic at most of my dishes." Paulus said.

"Good to know, but in my case I think it is enough for me sir. By the way can we please keep this conversation we had now a secret from others that also includes Sunshine." Bailey said.

"No worries, you have my word of honor, and by the way if something off related to this happens in your stay, don't hesitate to come to me."

"All right, thank you again and have a nice day." The boy said before going outside to untie Aztec to go back to his friends.

"In my case Aztec, if what me and Sara saw last night is true, we only want answers and a way to protect ourselves we don't want to kill Oskar." Bailey said riding away from Polidory's house.

"Bailey you might not understand what I say, but after what I saw last night Oskar wouldn't hurt a fly." Aztec neigh.

* * *

_In that evening_

Unlike the other day that resulted in a peaceful sleep for all the vampires this one was totally unpleasant for Oskar, he managed to sleep of course but his thoughts were set on what he had to do in that evening, that wasn't at all something he will enjoy not to mention that he wasn't scary at all. He of course woke up as usual like the others but with a heavy heart at what he has to do of course it wasn't like he will drink blood but still he felt bad for what he will have to do. He was now in front of the headmaster's office and he knocking with a heavy heart on the door.

"Enter." His uncle said and Oskar entered his office, he was staying at his desk working through the papers with his pet Ortos, Oskar noticed the black envelope with black seal on the desk but decided not to bother since it was next.

"Ahh, Oskar what might be the reason for visiting?" Count Alaric asked.

"I wanted to ask you uncle when I will have to go to scare the people?" Oskar asked.

"In one hour and a half Oskar, so we have plenty of time if this was your question." The count said looking at him with his bright red eyes.

"My question actually is another." He started gulping already knowing he will not like.

"What that might be?"

"Isn't there a possibility for vampires and human to be friends instead of enemies?" He asked with his eyes closed not wanting to watch in his uncle's eyes who were now full of anger at hearing this.

"Or was there an instance where..."

"STOP IT!" Shouted the count making even Ortos to go back several steps.

"From where did you get this idea?!" He asked with venom.

"While we were in town I saw many nice people between the human and I don't understand why we couldn't be friends with them."

"Oskar, we are VAMPIRES! For Dracula's sake, might I remind you about Polidory and his many attempts to attack us?"

"He can barely hurt a fly and we always come out fine afterwards. Is it always necessary to judge his actions as a hunter and generalize it for every human or do we really have to see them as prey? Why is that…."

"Enough! Oskar you can't change things that are known about people and vampires on one hand and on the other people will always be afraid of us, that is how things are, even thou we could walk the night in the society this doesn't mean we will ever be able to befriend them." The count said pressing but Oskar wasn't finished.

"Is this because of the hunters or there might be something else to be know?" Oskar asked.

"Oskar, you better prepare yourself for the night rather than asking those questions leave." He ordered and Oskar left his office trying to keep his frustrations. After leaving the count turned to a small corner of his office with a saddened face, he couldn't dare tell him something that he was too much ashamed to tell his nephew. Walking from his seas he went to that corner where he kept concealed behind a black curtain a small portrait of a young woman with fair black hair, blue eyes and a slight tanned skin was behind it, she has a slender body composition with a long blue dress that almost touched the ground and it wasn't a vampire.

"Oh, Emily how I wish things to have went differently." He said touching the portrait with his hand watching it with sadness wondering if Oskar will go through the same tragedy as he did once.

In the meantime Oskar with disappointment went outside to the castle grounds ready to take off although he barely knew them from Sunshine's letters and barely meeting them maybe he could at least delay this exercise. He in a sense curse Ironfang in his thought, with vampires whose minds are stuck in the past and all that, there is no wonder things couldn't be any different than they are. Even thou he can't escape this let's at least delay it to the best or try to pick someone else for this exercise. He flew all the way to the stables where Sunshine had just finished her shift and was ready to leave; Oskar flew to a bush to turn to his real form before entering to meet up with her.

"Oh Oskar, I was wondering when you will come." Sunshine said smiling.

"Sorry for not coming yesterday there had been some issues that I had to take care of."

"It is all right no problem. No one minded by the way Molly and the others told me that they would like to talk with you?"

"Really I also want to talk with them regarding some things. Where can I find them?" Oskar said.

"They are at the stables with their horses you know maybe in this weekend we can try to go somewhere as a group of friends." Sunshine said.

"Sure, sounds great, I will try to come." Said Oskar.

"Wonderful, I have to go for now, maybe you will manage to come tomorrow earlier."

"I will try to be there." He said.

"Great see you then Oskar." She said going to the exit.

"See you Sunshine." The boy said before going in the direction of the stables where everyone was doing something. Molly and Noni were grooming their horses; Alma was reading a book while Sara and Bailey were talking among themselves.

"Hey everyone, sorry I wasn't able to come yesterday." Oskar said.

"Hey Oskar good thing you arrived." Bailey said to him trying to look normal while the other was walking towards them, of course when he was near Pepper he started to neigh and get agitated.

"wow, Pepper slow down I will not hurt you." He said while Sara went to her to calm down.

"Wow, wow Pepper it's all right." Sara said.

"Why did she start to get nervous?"

"She doesn't do that usually unless she holds some sort of grudge on someone or if there is a danger." Bailey said.

"I don't know why she will have a grudge on me." He said.

"As if you wouldn't know." Pepper neigh calming down for Sara to let her be.

"Pepper calm down, you know Oskar wouldn't try anything." Scarlet said.

"Maybe but look up there." She started pointing her head to the garlic "That nail that holds the garlic string is ready to fall once he is under it, he will be exposed." Pepper said before turning to the other Dutch Warmblood "On my signal Chilly."

"So what do you wanted to talk to me about?" Oskar started hoping he could finish quickly, to make them go back inside the residential area.

"Well Sara and Bailey saw you last night with a girl in town that wasn't Sunshine, doing something." Noni said.

"And, we were wondering what it was." Bailey said holding a garlic bulb at his right hand behind him.

"Well that girl was Gothetta she is a good friend from school we go outside time by time with the others." Oskar said nervously wondering if they saw something that they weren't supposed to see, aside from himself during the exercise.

"Well we don't know what it was but there was a window behind you 2 that show your reflections." Bailey said.

"And it might have been because of the light and for a moment we though that you are a vampire or something." Sara said stressed seeing him already getting more nervous backing away just where Pepper wanted.

"That now is impossible, besides I am afraid of blood, just seeing one drop and I faint." He said more and more stressed however he was now sweating.

"You aren't escaping this time. Now Chilly!" Pepper ordered and both horses hit the ground very powerful to vibrate turning Sara's and Noni's attentions to them and for Alma to mistakenly stung herself in a loose needle.

"_Auch!_"

"Chilly, Pepper stop." Noni said but they hit the ground again.

"What is going on with them?" Oskar asked extending his hand not noticing the garlic from above him whose nail got loose and fell right in his hand causing it to burn.

"AAAHHH!" Oskar screamed in pain and the horses stopped before all turned to him and noticed his hand burning as if having hot iron on it, before the garlic fell.

"Oskar!" Alma went to him to check but he backed away.

"No don't." He begged but the girl took the hand and noticed the burn from garlic no more caring for the small blood drop on her pointing finger from the needle sting on his forearm.

"Dio, you have a burn on your hand. But how come that you got it when you touched the garlic?" Alma asked and then Bailey remembered what Sunshine's grandfather had told him.

"Wait a burn from garlic happens if." Bailey started now certain he and Sara didn't imagined.

"Oskar, you are a real vampire!" Sara said while the boy was totally petrified with fear for been discovered while Alma, Noni and Molly were also petrified that he was a vampire.

"I-I don't want hurt you." He said quickly before sensing a metallic smell.

"What's this metallic smell." Oskar asked before Alma and Molly turned to her pointed finger that got stung in the needle and 2 drops went on his skin.

"Alma you dropped some blood!" Molly said and the Mexican girl backed away.

"Bl-blo-blood!" He said getting sick before noticing the 2 drops on his forearm the girl holded.

"I stung my finger in a needle." She said covering it with her other hand turning to Oskar "Hope you don't intend to"

BAM, Oskar passed out to everyone's surprise they expected something else from a vampire who they never imagined it will be him. After a minute of watching Sara made the first steps with a garlic bulb before Molly stopped her.

"Sara what are you doing, he might be dangerous." Molly said fearful for her friend.

"Doubtful." Sara said with a bit of stress approaching with the bulb for the vampire to smell and he immediately woke up and Sara backed away quickly.

"W-what happened." Oskar said.

"Q-quick q-question a-are you going to" Molly stuttered before Oskar noticed the blood again and almost barfed before fainting again.

"Te estás burlando de mí." Alma asked.

"He is really afraid of blood, him, a vampire." Noni said stunned not expecting to meet a real vampire who is a homophobia, much less now believing that they exist and one was near them.

"Now that's not something I expected." Molly said before Sara cleaned the blood that made him faint on his forearm before bailey came in with a bottle of water to drop it for him to wake up.

"Ahh, what happened?" Oskar said.

"Oskar you have some explanation to do, beginning with the fact that you are indeed a vampire and I haven't imagined to be, plus other things." Bailey started now really wanting answers and Oskar seeing he has no choice have to comply.

* * *

_In the meantime back at the castle_

"Where is Oskar?" The count asked the group of vampires who were in the courtyard together with Lady Kryptina. All gathered around, all except for the count's nephew.

"He left earlier sir, to have a head start." Leechy said wanting to defend his friend.

"Is that so?"

"We saw him going to the stables." Klot said worried while the count turned suspicious thinking about the question he asked earlier.

"Hmm, all of you be prepared then we leave in half an hour." He ordered.

"Oh, Alaric you really think that he meant what he asked earlier." Lady Kryptina asked.

"He is still young and doesn't know how things are when vampires befriend humans, you are aware of that I hope." He asked.

"Indeed, but tell me for whom there is more danger, for the vampire that befriended a mortal or for the mortal." She asked and the count remembered what happened.

* * *

_Back at the stables_

"Ok, I really am a vampire. But for you to know I wouldn't hurt anyone." He started still a bit panicked.

"We now believe that. However how come that you, a vampire are a hemophob." Molly asked still stunned.

"I was always like this even I don't know, but I simply can't stand the sight." He started to gulp "the smell" He was ready to throw out. "and"

"You can stop now; we don't want you to faint again." Bailey said.

"Still how come that you are a vampiro." Alma asked.

"I was always a vampire. Look, there are 2 types the ones that are made and the ones that are born I for instance was born a vampire."

"Still, how you feed yourself if you faint at sight of the smallest drop of blood. I mean doesn't that have to be your primary way to feed yourselves." Molly asked.

"Well yes, it is unfortunately, but reality is that we can eat everything no matter what it is. We satisfy our hunger even with what you eat alongside traditional vampire food that sometimes consists of insects." He said feeling sick now at the thought alongside the girls.

"Oskar you really are something, I mean I never believe that vampires are real, not to mention that this factor explains why you don't come outside during the day." Bailey said.

"That's the main reason and you surely know why."

"True, and let us guess you actually live in that castle on the mountain not in a boarding school." Sara said.

"Actually I didn't lie when I said that I go to a boarding school, the castle is the boarding school and the fact that is run by my uncle is also true, and we aren't allowed to drink blood, only after we graduate we are allowed. Although I really don't want that to happen."

"And what you usually learn there?"

"How we should be vampires that also include how to bite." Oskar said while looking down to the ground.

"And I guess that you aren't doing that well. Plus you are probably mocked to no end due to your problem with blood." Bailey said.

"Mostly Stoker who wants to become a terrifying vampire he is the one who does this to no end as for the classes I try to do the best that I can but when it comes to biting I simply can't do it." He said before feeling the burn on his hand when touching the straws and Sara immediately went to take a first aid kit to bandage his wound.

"Hold still Oskar." Sara said spraying his burn with some disinfectant.

"Ok, we try to understand this; however does Sunshine knows that you are a vampiro?" Alma asked disinfecting her finger before placing a plaster on it.

"We had been friends for a long time and I never intended anything bad to happen to her, plus I tried my best to keep her safe from other evil vampires or things associated with it something that I was trying to do with you all as well. I tried to tell her sometimes. But I never had the courage thinking she might freak out, plus her grandfather although considered a weirdo, he is actually the local vampire slayer, he tried several times to get inside the castle and me and my friends had to stop him."

"You know Oskar, Sunshine in her letters told me that she really likes you very much." Molly said.

"She does?" Oskar asked.

"Yeah, and in a sense, we can see that you are no monster. You are just a normal boy who just happens to be a vampire, besides if you ever had the intention of hurting Sunshine or another person you have done that a long time ago." Noni said smiling.

"And you surely do have the same feelings for Sunshine and it is no wonder that you tried to keep her safe. But if her grandfather is a vampire hunter it is no wonder you couldn't tell her." Bailey said.

"And I guess that your uncle doesn't like the fact that you meet with the granddaughter of the vampire hunter." Alma said.

"Heavens if he would ever find out, I am in boiling water with garlic. He wouldn't approve with this at all, especially that this thing is look down upon in the vampire society."

"How come?" Noni asked.

"Well you mostly see us as monsters and things like that, but truth is we are normal people like all of you and want to live in peace the way we can, without someone to ram a stake in our hearts. Problem is however next, many have their heads stuck in the past. There are many instances in the vampire council; most of them that are over 500-600 years old are like that. Plus it is mostly encouraging the idea of vampires to be feared and to be tough." Oskar explained.

"And problem is, you are not like that." Sara said finishing bandaging him.

"Yes, and I have to admit, I will never be what I am suppose to be not to mention I really could be considered a disgrace to my family name." Oskar said.

"But what is your full name, Oskar Dracula?" Alma asked.

"No, and I glad for that."

"But what is your full name if you are not a Dracula?" Bailey asked.

"Oskar von Horrificus."

"Von Horrificus? And let me guess. you are everything but the thing associated with Horrificus?" Molly said and Oskar looked down sad, before Molly went near him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Oskar just because you are afraid of blood doesn't make you bad a vampire and to be hones the idea of a friendly vampire sound great now." Molly said trying to cheer him up.

"Problem is we are not supposed to be friendly." He said before feeling another hand on his opposite shoulder.

"Listen Oskar, Molly is right, just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you have to the stereotypical kind of vampire. You are a very nice and kind person that wouldn't harm someone on purpose." She started before showing him a 50 cent coin. "Look at this coin it values, 50 cents, on one side there is a person and on the other there is a bird but the value is the same it doesn't change."

"I don't think I understand this Sara." Taking the coin.

"Think of the person on the coin as if it is you and the bird; try to imagine it as a bat. What we are trying to say is next; it is true that you are a vampire whom just by thinking about it makes you terrifying." Sara explained.

"But on the other side, you are a kind and gentle person. And you probably although a born vampire you are more human than some people who were born human." Alma said.

"You don't need to let stereotypes make you be the way they say you should be, and the people you know and care about should see you as who you are not what you are." Noni said smiling making the vampire smile.

"You see a coin has 2 faces but none is more valuable then the other." Sara finished with a smile.

"Thanks maybe this is what I needed to hear in a long time." Oskar said wanting to give the coin back to Sara.

"Keep it you don't need to give it back."

"See Pepper things went fine after all." Scarlet said.

"For the moment, wait till the other vampires show up." Pepper said although Oskar isn't bad she isn't trustful of the other vampires.

"Really wonder how they are." Chilli said.

"You know Oskar we do have to admit that we really overreacted when we find out what you are and I guess Sunshine might have done the same if you told her straight ahead." Bailey said.

"Yeah, this is why I didn't want to tell her, plus her grandfather." Oskar said.

"Hmm well the though that you are a vampire is terrifying enough. That if we exclude your fear of blood." Noni said smiling.

"On that aspect one shoud say that we got scare for nothing." Bailey commented with a chuckle.

"Scared?" Oskar asked before something came back to mind making him jumps up.

"OH NO!"

"Ho, ho what is it amigo?" Asked Alma.

"We went through all this and I forget the main reason why I came, to make you go to your rooms in the residential complex." Oskar said.

"But for what reason?" Noni asked.

"My uncle received a letter with an order from the inspector for all the vampire school in the country Dr. Ironfang, he is between the old style vampires, he is considered the terror for all the vampire schools because he would close them if one student fails his exams. But in this case however he made the council agree that at human events, in this case the riding show to be used to scare people, more specifically the competitors. Each student is given one night for them to try to scare. The main examiner is also my uncle alongside Lady Kryptina in this case. I came here to prevent that, in hopes that possibly maybe another team could be the first one but not you." Oskar explained.

"Very noble Oskar but a little scare is nothing to be worried about. Well technically it might have been if you haven't came to inform us." Molly said.

"And thinking that real vampires are in the equation, it might be something to worry." Noni said.

"But who is the one that is supposed to scare us tonight?" Sara asked.

"I am the 'lucky' one who is supposed to do it." Oskar said awkwardly.

"Did your uncle put you to be the first?"

"No, we had to draw straws."

"And you picked the shortest one to be the first?" Bailey asked.

"Shortest? I picked the longest hoping to be the last. I am done for! Really am done for." Oskar said entering in a panic.

"Oskar it isn't like you are going to be sent to oblivion by failing a test." Molly said trying to be reasonable.

"On the other side this Dr. Ironfang will give you detention if you failed tonight?" Bailey asked

"Detention! If Ironfang was the examiner he would have had me expelled. My uncle in order to comply to Ironfang's order will have the student, who doesn't do it in the period before the competition by trying again, suspended." Oskar explained starting to get more and more stressed by thinking about this.

"Come on Oskar, doesn't your uncle have a heart despite been an un-dead?" Sara asked.

"He has, but been the headmaster of the school he is trying to not give favouritisms, he tries to be a good parent for me. Problem is however that been the headmaster he has no choice but to comply to the order from the inspector, especially if it has the sanction of the vampire council. Plus I never tried to scare anyone in my life by my own." The teen vampire said starting to get more and more panicked.

"Es un gran problema now." Alma said.

"Indeed it is, but wait you never scared someone at all in your life?" Bailey asked.

"We tried several times but we never succeeded on people, instead we scared one another and when we did it was only by accident, despite the fact that we learn things like 'welcome in my castle' or 'come here to me' or other things like showing our shadow while walking down the stairs."

"Oskar those things are as old as the castle where your school is probably older. Those ways appear in classic vampire horror movies, people that watch them more than once turn immune. And when one does it in real life they believe you make this for show." Molly said.

"Plus we have to admit, very few believe in vampires; many now consider them only myths and legends. In my case I didn't believed in them until you turned out to be one. So whatever you would have done with the purpose to scare us if you didn't came here, would have never worked" Noni said.

"I really am done for!" Oskar said more and more despaired holding his head with both hands before looking at the clock inside the stables.

"And they will arrive in 14 minutes. I'm doomed, I really am doomed." Sara immediately placed his hands on the shoulders to make him stay down.

"Oskar calm down. We will help you pass the test." Molly said confusing the vampire.

"But this test isn't an ordinary one."

"We know, but listen I might have a plan. Sara, Alma and I will be outside talking about some stuff, when you hear us talking about something associated with vampires you come and scare us. By using whatever you have learned from school and remember you must take us by surprise and probably you should try to improvise something to look a bit shocking." Molly said.

"Do you think it will work?"

"It will, but now we must think of what vampire ability you could use." The afro-American girl started to think "How about turning to mist."

"This we will learn in 2 years."

"All right, maybe weather manipulation?" Bailey said.

"That comes with turning to mist, also in 2 years."

"How about." Alma said taking her mobile phone to look on the internet. "Vampire strength."

"That is done with exercises, it isn't coming too natural."

"Vampire speed?"

"Also with running exercises very exhausting to see how fast we can go, not to mention that flying marathons in bat forms are also exhausting. At running one has to carry a weight."

"And not what we need actually in this case." Bailey said looking at his watch. "And we only got 10 minutes now." He said and Oskar was even more stressed.

"How about changing to a bat?" Noni said.

"That's only for sneaking." Oskar said.

"Hypnosis?" Sara said.

"I am not quite the best, plus if one meddles with someone's mind it could cause accidents."

"Not something we want, not something we need." Alma said.

"All right then, how about shadow control?" Molly asked.

"Yes I am the best at this one."

"Really?"

"Yes, well the start was bad, lost my shadow that turned evil had to get it back otherwise a vampire disappears as if he never existed. But I practiced and now I am the best but this thing needs a lot of light."

"There are lamps outside that are always active we will stay in their light, when you see your uncle and your teacher, you prepare yourself and when we start to mention something that might be associated with vampires, you exit the stables on the rooftop and make the scariest shadows you can do and we will run away and possibly you could try to surprise us with something to look more genuine." Molly explained.

"You think you can do it?" Sara asked.

"Yes I can, however what about Noni and Bailey?"

"Someone has to close the door to the stables after the show, not to mention that I don't want to see your uncle from up-close." Bailey said gulping at the though of meeting the the elder Count Horrificus.

"Plus you need to watch outside and tell us if they arrived, we will knock on the wall to signal that they have arrived." Noni said.

"I really don't know if this plan will work."

"Come on now, Count von Horrificus, do you want to escape from this exam or not! Plus we don't have time to make another plan." Said Molly touching his coat with her finger.

"Ohh, let's go then." Oskar said although sceptical, the three girls went outside near the stables while Bailey, Noni and Oskar remained in the stables, the door slightly closed. The vampire kept watch outside till he noticed a group of bats coming from the castle and he recognised to be his uncle, his friends and Lady Kryptina who turned to their normal selves behind a bush.

"Ahh here we are, let's see if Oskar is there." The count said seeing the 3 girls there seem only to talk between themselves.

"And here are the victims." Lady Kryptina said.

"You know sir. Oskar might have surely run away thinking he wouldn't scare, I would gladly take his place." Stoker said with a mischievous smile.

"No one takes the place of no one Stoker, I believe he is here especially if this is his 'happy place'."

"They are here." Oskar said showing where they are.

"Prepare yourself Oskar." Noni said and the vampire turned to a bat to exit the stable.

"Here goes nothing." Bailey said going to the wall where the 3 girls were.

"They arrived." Molly said while Alma cross herself, never did she imagined that vampires are close by.

"Dio protect us."

"And by the way this place is much more different then what we are used to." Sara started while Oskar was flying up on the rooftop before changing back and started to sneak in and the vampires in hiding saw him.

"Yeah it's really great especially the castle. Too bad there is none near Horseland." Alma said while Oskar watched them before turning to where the others were before turning to the girls readying his shadow.

"Too bad we can't go there because there are lots of bats living in there from I heard." Molly said and out of a sudden she felt something touching her shoulder and she noticed a fourth shadow near them.

"Is there another person around?" Molly turned around to saw no one and then the shadow turned into a giant bat before turning into a vampire scaring the girls.

"Hello there, would you 3 want some company, 3 ladies like you staying alone during the night isn't something wise." Said the shadow that was actually Oskar who moved to another position and the girls now were trembling although they know it was a show he was doing pretty good.

"Just a little bit more, and we are done." Molly whispered.

"He doesn't like to scare but he knows how." Alma said.

"Would you want me to come and protect you, maybe invite you to a dinner?" The figure said.

"OK, we are done let's go." Molly said.

"Vampire!" Sara shouted and all 3 ran away, Alma nearly tripped but continued to run till they reached the barn where Bailey and Noni concealed behind the door started to close it.

"For a vampire who doesn't want to scare people, he surely knows how to scare with a bit of encouragement." Molly commented.

"Or that or because we now know that vampires are real." Alma said before they heard a whisper.

"Thanks guys." Oskar whispered

"You are welcome Oskar, and boy for one who doesn't like to scare you surely know how." Bailey commented.

"I went overboard, sorry." He said before he saw his uncle coming "And, you beat me this night and I can't come because of the garlic but maybe we will see again it's not over yet."

"Outstanding Oskar, you had passed the exercise." The vampire lady said while the 5 human friends started to look through the cracks to see her and his uncle, only seeing his red eyes and they knew he is the one deserving the title count of Horrors or Von Horrificus. They weren't able to see the rest of the students.

"You have done well Oskar I am proud of you and to think that for a moment you really befriended a human. I might have expected one of the 3 girls, whom you didn't want to scare at first glance." He said making Alma to tremble to say a prayer in her head while Sara and Molly started to tremble, really not wanting to meet his uncle, while Oskar peeked at the small crack.

"But it seems it is not the case."

"Like you said uncle, it isn't possible, unfortunately." Oskar said a bit feeling ashamed before he turned to the rest.

"Now class take example from Oskar because in the future night you shall be the ones who will be tested after Polidory takes his granddaughter. I expect results." The count said and all nodded.

"Now gather around children we will go back to the castle." Lady Kryptina said and all turned to bats to fly to the castle while Oskar remained behind.

"Thanks again." He said with thumbs up with his bandaged hand and the count noticed.

"Oskar what happened to your hand?"

"Ahh, I touched some garlic when I stayed in waiting for the moment to strike sir." Oskar said stressed.

"You really had to touch garlic?"

"Well, that's because I heard a rider saying, 'No pain no gain'. It was a sacrifice worth it and I managed to bandage it with a first aid kit."Oskar said with a stressed smile.

"Hmm very well, say everything about mortals they know what to say. Now my boy let's go home." He said and both turned to bats to go and the door opened.

"Huh, what a night." Bailey said.

"Yet everything went well." Molly said.

"And the weirdest part of it. The fact that vampires exist and we just befriended one whose uncle deserve the title the new Prince of Darkness."

"Well at least we know that not all of them are bad, plus they are not allowed to bite us." Sara said.

"Not the students maybe, but for you to know, I am more afraid of his uncle. I don't know why but I have the impression we will meet him again." Alma said.

"God forbids that I already tremble at the thought of seeing him again. I don't want to look him in the eyes." Bailey said, they weren't aware that behind the same bush there was another figure that was watching, this one was another slender vampire.

"In any case I want to go to sleep now. By the way when we meet Oskar again let's make sure he wouldn't be during a test or a course." Bailey said before they heard Chloe, Zoe and Will coming.

"What are you guys doing at this hour?" Zoe asked.

"We were talking with Oskar, he just left." Sara said.

"I don't think it's wise to go outside at this hour." Will said.

"His uncle was with him of course, to bring him and take him." Bailey said.

"You know he really is a stranger character I wonder why he always comes out at night." Chloe said, and the vampire that was watching now had his eyes on her watching with great interest.

"He has his reasons we will not comment. In any case let's go to sleep tomorrow we will have another day." Bailey said and all complied going to the residential complex. Unbeknown to them, the other vampire in the bushes had looked with great interest at Chloe, he got out a golden medallion from his pocket, inside the locked medallion, there was a girl that resembled the girl he was interested in, thinking that he will have his desire fulfilled after been locked in a vampire prison for years.

* * *

**Author's note: Due to work and other things other chapters will come much later then you would want. Even with that hope you will enjoy. Please do leave comments and always leave reviews.**


End file.
